Unlocking the Heart
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: A few months after losing Xemnas, I attempt to move on until the Org. XIII reappear to me! I finally can see them again but despite the time Xemnas and I are still in love. rated for language, violence, and sexual reference!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Get ready! DOM DOMM DOMMMMM! Sequel here! Hope you all enjoy!**_

__Chapter 1: Return of Organization 13

I sat at home watching a movie on the flat screen downstairs with Mommy and Stepdad. Ever since I came home from World That Never Was, I pretty much bonded with them and our relationship was pretty steady. Mom comforted me the first few days because I lost Xemnas, my true love and villain of Kingdom Hearts II, and my relationship with her healed. She didn't believe me at first when I told her about being in the Organization 13 but when I showed her the coat Xemnas gave me she believed. I still missed Xemnas a lot but I got by and was finally eighteen. That meant if I wanted to marry Xemnas I could.

"So Shelby," said Mom, looking over at me, "tell me about Xemnas. What was he like?"

I felt a warm sweat break out because that question was unexpected. "Uh, well," I stammered, "he was kind to me and was very supportive. He made me feel happy." I didn't know what else to say because I still kind of got gloomy when thinking about him. It was kind of hard to know that he wasn't coming back but I knew life went on whether we liked it or not.

"I-I need some air," I said quickly, standing up to go outside.

…

Since it was chilly out, it was easier to breathe without feeling as if I inhaled wood chips. Seriously, the summers were so hot in California that every time I breathed it felt like I inhaled sawdust or something. I didn't like swimming much because I didn't like people seeing my body. I was such a prude but I was okay with that. Ever since my screw up in my first relationship I didn't like wearing revealing clothes because I felt self-conscious.

Seeing the same old backyard got pretty boring so I went out by the side gate and decided to take a walk. It was pretty early in the day and since it was a weekend most folks were sleeping in because of jobs and school. I usually slept in until nine or ten but nowadays it was hard to sleep because I felt restless. It felt like something horrible was going to happen but I didn't know why. Well, my intuition wasn't always right so it couldn't have been too bad.

As I walked along the pavement, I heard some voices that sounded creepily familiar.

"What a hovel," said that awfully familiar surfer-dude voice. "Does Shelby really live here?"

"Okay," said that carefree voice I had known by heart, "this suburb isn't a hovel; it happens to be a very nice neighborhood. Money is tight around here so living in fancy large houses is hard these days."

I whipped around and saw all of the Organization 13 looking around like they had never seen a suburb town. A sob rose up in my throat because I thought I would never see them again so I ran at them at break neck speed and basically tackle-hugged Axel and Xigbar, who looked a little different from what they did before. For example, Axel's tattoos were gone and his eyes were brighter. Both men accepted the tackle-hug and hugged me right back. It wasn't a dream; I could feel them without the fear of going through them.

"You're here," I cried, latching onto them. "You're really here!"

"Hey, doll-face," said Xigbar, patting my head, "miss us much?"

It sounded like he was teasing me but I missed them so much that it hurt. "Yes," I cried, "I've missed you all so much." Finally, I got ahold of myself and stood up straight.

After helping the two up, I smiled at both Roxas and Xion but stopped still when I saw Xemnas standing there with a smile on his tanned face. Tears welled up in my eyes as I ran to his open arms and enfolded myself in a tight hug with him. A few teardrops soaked his coat but he wiped them away and gave me a tender kiss on the lips. Just to be sure it wasn't a dream, I wound my arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine.

Our lips moved in sync until I heard someone—It was probably Demyx or Larxene—say, "Ew, get a room, you two!"

We stopped kissing but held onto each other tightly as if we were afraid the other might slip away. It felt so nice to be with Xemnas again after so long. I thought I would never see him again but here he was holding me tightly. A smile that threatened to break my cheekbones spread on my face as I led them to the front door of my house.

…

"Hmm," murmured Mom as she studied them with a careful eye, "well, I don't know, Shelby. Do you think there's enough room for all of them?"

"Please, Mommy," I begged, entwining my fingers together and sticking out my bottom lip like I was a five year old begging for candy. "They won't be any trouble. We have enough rooms here, anyway.  
Please!"

As soon as Mom smiled, I knew I won the battle so I smiled a large smile in return and gave her a big hug. She seemed shocked at first that she was getting this big of a hug but she deserved it for allowing them to stay.

"Okay, organization," I said in an orderly tone when Mom and I finally stopped hugging, "there some ground rules we need to go over: No killing, no looking for hearts, no getting into fights, no making big messes, no looking at online and TV porn, and absolutely no parties. My mom and John keep this place picked up so it's going to stay that way, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," they all said at once.

"Why would we go looking for hearts when we have our own?" asked Larxene curiously.

"It's just a rule," I said in exasperation, "and I expect it to be followed. Now, we have a lot of rooms in this house for family members who like to stay over so go kill each other for the best one." That said, all the members ran up the stairs to find the best room to stay in.

When I turned to smile at Mom, I saw Xemnas still standing next to me with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Xemnas, aren't you going to look for a room?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and arching an eyebrow.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close. "I'm staying with you," he said seductively, kissing my jawbone.

"I'll have to ask my mom," I murmured before saying loudly, "Mommy, you know the silver haired guy that's standing here with me? Can he stay in my room?"

I heard her yell from the living room. "It's your decision, Shelby, you're eighteen now."

I guessed that meant she was okay with it so I nodded and led Xemnas up to my room.

…

My room was slightly childish but I didn't care because I liked my room the way it was. Instead of normal solid colored covers, I had lavender and white comforter with flowers on it and matching lavender pillows. On top of my books shelf was my American Girl dolls I got when I was ten or eleven; I didn't have the heart to pack them away. I had some stuffed animals on my bed, including Xemnas and Axel plushies. Xemnas studied my room with an arched eyebrow but he looked thoroughly amused by it.

"Sorry if my room looks weird," I said quietly. "I didn't want to change it around."

"It's cute," he said, "but forgive me for saying, I expected something a bit darker because you looked a bit Gothic when I first met you."

I smiled at him as we sat down on my queen-sized bed that was big enough for two people. "Well," I explained, "at home I'm still the normal, happy girl I've always been because I can let my guard down. At school, I keep my guard up because kids bully me. I figured if you keep a strong outer shell they can't break you down easily."

"Kids bully you?" asked Xemnas, looking mildly concerned. "Why is that?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know," I answered. "I ask myself that question sometimes. I think it's because I was strange in elementary school. Since I was a bit of a loner, the bullies always pick on the weaker kid. Well, one girl admitted to my friend that she was jealous that I was already an A cup before she was but that was just one girl."

Xemnas now looked incredibly curious. "When did you start…growing a woman's body?" he asked, flushing a bit.

I flushed too. "Well, I was nine when I started but I stopped around now," I answered, biting my lip.

Xemnas just smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips as we laid back on the bed. It felt so nice to be together after such a long time and it was comforting to be in his arms again.

_**A/N: Hellooooooooo, I am Shelby! Anyway, here's the first chapter of the new story! Hope you enjoy it! Read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shopping for the Organization XIII

At seven in the morning, the sound of my cell phone ringing woke both me and Xemnas up and I reached out to grab my phone to answer it. I flipped the phone open and pressed it to my ear so I could hear the person who wanted to talk. It was my friend Cheryl but what was she doing up so early? Did she know what time it was? I croaked a hello and she began chatting excitedly.

"So Shelby," she chirped happily, "can I come over and meet the organization? Your mom told me that they came over via Facebook. Please."

I resisted the urge to throw my phone out the window and said, "Fine, two hours, okay? You can come over at nine-thirty because it's still fucking dark out. Go back to sleep, Cheryl."

My tone must have been strict because she surrendered and said, "Okay, okay, I'll be here at nine-thirty. Bye, love you."

"Love you too," I mumbled, closing my phone to end the conversation.

I turned to Xemnas, who was barely awake, and said, "Xemnas, my friend is coming over in a few hours. Behave or else I'll make you watch all the Twilight movies in one sitting."

"I'll be nice," he mumbled, turning over on his side to fall asleep again.

"Good," I mumbled, snuggling into Xemnas as I fell asleep again.

…

The sunlight pouring through my closed blinds woke me up and I knew it was nine o clock. I pushed the covers back and stood on the carpeted floor to get dressed. After peeling my nightgown off, I pulled on a white shirt and denim jeans and ran a brush through my tangled mess called hair before I landed stomach first on my bed to wake sleeping Xemnas up.

Xemnas looked so handsome with the sunlight shining on his tanned skin and his lean muscular body looked very flawless to me. His silver long hair spread out over my lavender pillow and a half smile was on his face. I smiled as I stroked his cheek with a gentle hand and he opened his eyes and stroked my hair in return. The two of us shared a look only we could understand because we had grown to love each other so much.

"You need to wake up, Xemnas," I said gently. "My friend will be over soon and she'll be excited to meet you."

With a nod, Xemnas pulled back the covers to reveal that he was only wearing sleep pants and it was enough to make me flush as red as Axel's hair. He gave me a knowing smirk before taking the brush from my hand to smooth out the tangles in his ash-colored hair and he was about to head out to the bathroom but I threw his shirt at him and he caught it with mild surprise in his eyes.

"If you walk out half-naked," I said a little strictly, "my mom will have a heart attack so put a shirt on before heading out."

Xemnas only smirked, pulled the shirt on, and walked out of my room to use the bathroom. I lifted my arm and sniffed my armpit to discover I needed a shower. Maybe I could take one before Cheryl got here so I grabbed two towels and trekked to the bathroom. When I walked in, I saw Xemnas brushing his teeth so I pushed past him and pointed to the open door which meant leave. He nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

…

After towel-drying my hair, I padded to my room and pulled out a new pair of underwear and bra. Seeing as Xemnas wasn't in my room, I dried off quickly and pulled my clothes on as fast as possible before going downstairs to eat some breakfast. When I walked downstairs, I noticed that Mom and John were both missing until I read a note from both of them on the fridge that told me they were at work for a while. Shrugging, I opened the fridge door and pulled out a carton of milk so I could make some cereal for myself.

I noticed that Axel, Roxas, and Demyx were on the couch watching a rerun of the show _Friends _and they seemed totally absorbed in it that they didn't even see me in the kitchen. Axel seemed to be taking mental noted on how to get a woman from Joey Tribbiani, starting with the "how you doin'" line. I chuckled as Axel practiced saying to the two boys next to him and they only laughed at him. Honestly, if Axel used that on a girl, he'd probably get slapped to oblivion.

"Morning, sunshine," murmured Xemnas's voice from over my shoulder.

When I looked back I saw Xemnas smiling at me lovingly and I gave him a kiss before sitting down at the table to enjoy my meal. Xemnas sat down with me and watched me eat some before he turned his attention to the _Friends _episode. The sound of the doorbell ringing caused both of us to look over to the door. I stood from the table, leaving my bowl abandoned, and walked over to the door to see who was there. To my surprise and irritation, Cheryl was standing on the porch with a grin on her face.

I pulled the door open and she walked in with a huge grin on her face. Next to her was her boyfriend Christopher and he wore dark clothes and a giant grin on his face. I balled my fists up and clenched my jaw together as I stared at them irately.

"Cheryl," I said testily, "you were supposed to call me first! Why didn't call?"

She grinned at me impishly. "Sorry, Shell," she said, "but I couldn't help it. I was too excited to wait for permission. Is this Xemnas?" She peered over my shoulder to look at my boyfriend, who stood with me and stared at curiously, and waved cutely.

"Hi there," she said, "I'm Cheryl, Shelby's BFF. Come here, we need to talk." She grabbed Xemnas by the arm and walked away from us a few paces.

I turned my attention to Chris, who looked equally as baffled as me. "So Chris," I said kindly, "how has summer been for you?"

"Ah, it's been okay," he answered with a smile. "Cher and I have been going out on dates and such. We're glad that you're happy. A few days ago, you looked so emo."

"Yeah," I chuckled in agreement, looking over at Xemnas and Cheryl, who were in a deep conversation.

Xemnas looked mildly surprised as Cheryl spoke to him with a wagging finger. I caught some parts of their conversation:

"Xemnas, you better treat my friend good or I'll tie you to a train track and watch you die."

Her threat seemed to hit Xemnas because he nodded steadily. "Yes, Cheryl, ma'am," he answered, saluting slightly. "I will treat her with the utmost love and respect."

"Good," said Cheryl sternly, "you are safe to love my friend. You're free to go."

Xemnas walked back to me and wrapped an arm around my waist as he gave me a smile.

"Your friend is very protective," he whispered in my ear in a mockingly frightened tone.

"Yes she is, isn't she?" I flirted, smiling as he pressed his nose up against my temples.

"How cute!" squealed Cheryl as she held onto her boyfriend.

To change the subject, I said, "Okay, organization, we need to go shopping for you—the most dangerous mission ever."

…

We drove over to Walmart and Target and spent about five hundred dollars on dark clothes and nightclothes. Girls stared at the companions with us with desire in their eyes but they remained at distance because of the dangerous looks that Cheryl and I had in our eyes. Xemnas and I held hands as we went looking for some new DVDs to watch. We found some Disney movies and some good action movies that we both agreed on. Xemnas wanted one of those gory, scary movies like _Sweeny Todd _but I objected and pulled out some other movies.

"Let's go, Xemnas," I said, taking his hand, "we need to pay for all your clothes and movies."

"Okay, baby," he said, wrapping and arm around my waist as we walked to the check-out counter.

Since my mom and John made good money, we were able to pay for the clothes and stuff without problem. My allowance was a thousand dollars but I spent it carefully. One time, my little sister broke a window from playing some ball with the neighborhood kids so I used my money to get it replaced before my mom and John found out. I told them it was my fault and saved my sister from getting grounded. Mom told me later on that Marissa confessed that she broke the window. Anyway, the cashier looked totally shell-shocked about helping out all thirteen of the organization, Cheryl, and I.

"Thanks for helping us," I said, giving her the money and taking the bags.

As we walked out into the parking lot, Cheryl and I got into a mini argument about how the organization would fit in my car with all the bags.

"My Camaro won't fit them all," she argued. "If we're lucky, Roxas and Xion will."

"Take the bags at least," I said testily, giving her all the bags. "I need all the room in the car."

"Okay, fine," said Cheryl, accepting the bags and walking to her car. "I'll see you at home."

I let out a frustrated yell as I sat in the driver's seat and reversed out of our spot. All the organization remained silent because they knew how I could get when I was angry. As we drove, Demyx reached out and turned the radio on. It was the country but I didn't care because I was worn out.

Oh, the joys of shopping—I was never doing it again.

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been busy! I hope you all enjoy this! Read and review!**_


End file.
